


【Fate/Grand Order】 Fatal Joke［閃恩]

by scarlett_cosmos



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_cosmos/pseuds/scarlett_cosmos
Summary: ✯恩奇都與賢王的重逢應該是美麗又浪漫的故事。如果不是因為迦勒底已經有一個英雄王的話。
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	【Fate/Grand Order】 Fatal Joke［閃恩]

出事的那個瞬間御主正在補眠。

在一連串爆炸聲後接連響起的是刺耳的警報聲，御主從床上跳了起來，因為乍醒而混沌的腦袋無法梳理任何情報，倒是回想起了那一天人理燒毀的慘劇。他慘白著臉就連鞋也來不及穿就衝出門外。

走廊上英靈接連從房內、食堂、研究室等地方飛奔出來，不少已經全副武裝準備迎敵。等御主到達事發現場的時候，他還得連聲喊著借過才有英靈讓出一條路給他。

在群眾的中心，他既意外又不意外的看見了烏魯克的楔與鎖。

「⋯⋯發生了什麼事？」御主問，雖然看著現場也能猜出七八成。牆上開出了一個大洞，抽風系統開到最大還是掩蓋不了硝煙氣味，從破洞往裡面看，能看見模擬訓練室已經毀得幾乎看不出原型。

「他們兩個在戰鬥模擬器裡玩過頭，結果直接把牆壁打出一個洞，所以觸發了警報唷。」達文西的笑容很僵硬，畢竟始作俑者看起來毫無悔意。

「是那個模擬器太弱了！本王跟摯友全力的對轟，區區的一間小屋怎麼可能承受得住？！」

那你可以不要全力以付啊！但就算這樣吐嘈大概也只會被回以『與摯友的比試怎麼可以保留實力！』吧，熟知金色弓兵的性格，御主只是嘆了一口氣。倒是金綠色槍兵很溫和地表達歉意，說沒有想到會造成這麼大的騷動，讓大家特意跑一趟真是不好意思。

「作為英雄王唯一肯賞臉的對象，我還希望你能抑制一下他啊，恩奇都。」  
聽聞御主這樣說，槍兵笑得像三月的風，能催醒整片大地，也能降下暴雷：

「我會盡其所能，不過面對毫無保留的對手，我就會忍不住認真的應戰⋯⋯打壞牆壁就變成必然的結果了，畢竟吉爾是最強的啊。」

這句話聽起來就像是在拐著彎說『作為一個強大英靈打壞模擬器只是基本條件』，原本已經打算散去的英靈們都停下腳步。觀其友則知其人，他怎麼會覺得傲慢的烏魯克王能有個腦袋清明的摯友？御主崩潰地頒布禁令，誰再打壞迦勒底的任何一面牆壁就得負責刷一個月的種火。

作為闖禍的處置，吉爾伽美什與恩奇都被要求分開反省五小時。英雄王氣呼呼地去刷素材了，御主不免對他將碰上的對手懷抱著最高的歉意；他的摯友則被降靈室叫去幫忙。御主眼見大概沒什麼事之後，打著哈欠把三張呼符塞進恩奇都懷裡要他們好好玩，就回房間繼續睡。

御主想著，還能發生什麼事呢？吉爾伽美什與恩奇都湊在一起的時候幼稚又衝動得讓人難以想像他們是千年前的大英雄；分開來的時候，一個雖然脾氣不好能力卻很可靠、另一個雖然常識不足性格卻很和善，御主不免在心裡誇讚自己，隔離反省真是最棒的選擇。

所以理所當然的，他並沒有想像到五個小時後他會看到什麼樣的修羅場。

隔離時間結束，抓著一大袋種火回來的英雄王，親眼目睹有人非禮自己的摯友。來自比他更往後的時代，作為Caster現世的烏魯克賢王，就像小孩子抱著失而復得的玩具一樣，緊緊地擁抱著看起來腦袋完全轉不過來的恩奇都。

『啊哈哈，本來想說恩奇都是神造兵器，兵器也能算聖遺物的一種吧？拿來召喚英靈會發生什麼事呢？結果一試下去就變成這樣了呢，哈哈哈！』

在失聲尖叫的御主旁邊，達文西樂呵呵地說明。

因為召喚而起的藍色光芒變得不那麼刺眼之後，恩奇都輕輕睜開了眼，困惑著被要求隔離反省的摯友怎麼會出現在這裡，但是那張極其熟悉的臉龐，又有著讓他感到些許陌生之處。

「⋯⋯恩奇都？」對方用奇怪地表情喊他，恩奇都感到很彆扭，因為他所知道的王並不會用這種小心翼翼的口氣喊他，就像⋯⋯就像是受傷之後，猶豫著還要不要敞開心房的野獸。

「⋯⋯吉爾？」聽見他的口氣與親暱的愛稱，對方動搖的更加明顯。  
「真的是你？不是金固，是你⋯⋯？」  
「誰是金固呀？」  
「你是真的恩奇都嗎？」  
「是啊，當然是我。」他覺得有些好笑，想伸手觸碰面前的王，被對方扣住了手腕。

「——向我證明。」  
聽聞來者這種反客為主的傲慢口氣，恩奇都不免挑起眉來。  
「連摯友的臉都認不得了嗎？傲慢的烏魯克王，我要矯正你了哦——」

恩奇都的話沒有說完，因為對方露出了幾乎要哭出來一樣的哀傷表情，然後緊緊、緊緊地抱住他。一瞬間籠蓋他全身的千真萬確是摯友的氣息，卻與那個直至今天早上還與他同床共寢的王鮮明地不一樣。神造物的腦袋對於這樣難以理解的衝擊轉不過來，直接放棄了思考，直到鐵青著臉的英雄王衝上來把他們強制分開為止。

達文西的表情是過分扭曲的愉悅。他輕快地解釋這是英靈召喚罕見但正常的現象——也就是召喚出了來自不同時間點的同一個英靈，將來自神代美索不達米亞的恩奇都作為觸媒、進而召喚出與他關係密切的吉爾伽美什王是可想而知的結果。

恩奇都接受了這個說法，但隨後發生的事情大概無論是誰都無法料及。

被一分為二的愛人夾擊，恩奇都不太確定事情是怎麼變化到這一步，但是顯而易見的他無法逃脫，被英雄王從背後緊緊擁在懷裡、而抬起頭則是朝他步步逼近的賢王。褲子被扯下來的時候恩奇都才遲來地覺得事有蹊蹺，誰都知道能與吉爾伽美什平分秋色的是恩奇都——但能同時對付兩個吉爾伽美什的人或英靈皆不存在，即使是神造兵器也一樣。

「二打一不公平啊吉爾。」他忍不住這麼說。在背後的英雄王笑了出來。

「我們兩以前一塊作亂的時候可沒聽你這樣說過。」

賢王這麼說，將手伸進恩奇都的白袍底下。半遮掩著比全裸更顯色情，賢王的手握住了恩奇都的下身，熟悉又陌生的愛人讓他感到困惑，但是被撫慰的快感又真實的無法否認，注意到恩奇都微妙的表情，賢王憐愛地捏了捏泥人的臉頰，然後加快手淫的動作，射在賢王手上的時候恩奇都能感覺到自己同時也濕透了。

「太快了吧，有這麼興奮嗎？」擁抱著他的英雄王戲謔地說，咬了他的耳朵。作為回應，恩奇都咬了他的手。  
「反省一下，可能是吉爾的技術不如人哦。」

聽見摯友直白的頂撞，賢王一邊感到懷念，一邊將手指探進濕潤的穴口。敏感又溫暖的女性器官緊緊地咬住他，賢王便順理成章往裡面一寸一寸地開拓，拇指按壓著陰蒂緩緩搓揉，舒服的讓恩奇都瞇起眼睛發出細微的悶哼。

「還可以嗎？」聽見恩奇都的聲音賢王抬起頭問，回答的是英雄王。

「你這麼溫柔可是看不起烏魯克的天之鎖了，乾脆點給他個痛快吧。」

應當是連自己都能吃醋的英雄王卻展現出難以想像的寬容，他戲謔地這樣對賢王說。恩奇都毫不留情地往英雄王大腿擰了一把。

「被幹的是我，麻煩吉爾尊重一點——嗯！」

還來不及說完，英雄王的手指就隔著衣服布料擰住恩奇都的乳尖，最初的那一下重得像是對於摯友放肆的懲罰，而後的碰觸就變得纏綿，指腹繞著乳暈打轉，摩挲著乳頭的形狀，就算隔著衣服，恩奇都也可以從胸前的燥熱想像那裡已經被蹂躪得發紅。

「吉爾，你看看他！」

英雄王好笑地看著摯友朝著『自己』控訴自己的惡行，賢王似乎也覺得此舉莫名的可愛，露出了寵溺的笑容。

「既然如此，朋友啊，你想要本王怎麼補償你呢？」  
「抱抱我。」恩奇都恬不知恥地張開雙手撒嬌，賢王從善如流地抽出手指，換以自己發燙的性器。

「用前面。」英雄王突然出聲。同時有著兩種性別的恩奇都從來都不介意是使用哪一方與愛人交歡，只是此刻英雄王的語氣讓他感到微妙的威脅感，但很快他就無力分心去思考愛人的心思，賢王填滿他的時候恩奇都情難自禁地發出了甜蜜的呻吟，下意識後仰的頸子被英雄王給銜住，一路向上直至吻住那張克制不住動情聲音的嘴。

來自下身的劇烈撞擊讓快感直往腦袋衝去，賢王熾熱得像是在他身體裡點燃一把火，神造泥人的雙手被身後的另一個王緊緊抓著，他想夾緊賢王的腰來支撐自己，卻被對方壓著腿調整姿勢，英雄王放開了他、賢王就將他抱起來，恩奇都像落水的野獸一樣用半跪的姿勢攀著賢王的肩膀喘氣，一時之間房裡只有他甜蜜的聲音，賢王停下了動作、英雄王也是。

「吉爾⋯⋯？」稍微緩過氣來的恩奇都眨了眨眼。「你該不會是不行了吧？」  
「讓你休息一下而已就這麼囂張，果然是本王把你寵壞了？」

回答他的是的英雄王，厚實的手掌掐住了白軟的臀肉，恩奇都想回頭，卻被賢王握住下巴，英雄王剛剛吻過的嘴現在含住了賢王的舌頭，明明就是同一個人卻有著奇異的悖德感，被擁在懷裡的恩奇都看不見，只能顫慄地感覺英雄王的手指摸過他每一吋肌膚，沿著背溝一路滑到尾椎，不知道什麼時候抹上了潤滑液的手指撐開了他的後穴，冰涼的觸感讓恩奇都嗚咽著抱緊賢王，被對方安撫似地輕輕摸著頭。

恩奇都被夾在慾望的縫隙裡難受地喘氣。陰道被賢王填滿、貼合著恥骨的酥麻快感讓他幾乎沒辦法挺起腰來，賢王卻動也不動；後穴裡英雄王緩慢的抽送著，好整以暇地放進第二根、第三根手指，分明的骨節每一次進出都讓恩奇都發抖，前後都被使用著卻無論哪一處都得不到滿足，這樣的煎熬讓野獸似的原始慾望被徹底點燃，恩奇都覺得自己全身上下都自暴自棄的嘶吼著渴望愛人的碰觸，即使要同時佔有他也無所謂。

「你們就不能乾脆點⋯⋯？」被慾望折磨得幾乎要發瘋的恩奇都說。「吉爾，就連新婚之夜的處女都比你們積極多了！」  
「我們可是很努力忍耐的好嗎？這不是很不公平嗎，兩個一起的話，搞不好會壞掉哦？」英雄王笑得惡毒，要不是沒辦法轉身，恩奇都覺得自己肯定會咬他。  
「——我是兵器、所以盡情地損耗我也無所謂。」

「講不聽的傢伙，總是這麼固執。」賢王嘆了口氣，溺愛地捏了捏恩奇都潮紅的臉蛋。  
「如果說兵器的職責是被損耗，那麼人類與兵器最大的差別，就是能從中得到愉悅。」  
「作為王、帶領摯友體驗一下什麼是無盡的快樂也是職責所在呢。」

這麼說的英雄王抽出了手，換上自己早已硬得發疼的性器。剛剛所做的擴張還不足以吞下這麼巨大的異物，恩奇都在交合中泛出生理性的淚水，他的愛人一前一後地填滿了他，完全不給他適應的時間就蠻橫地動了起來。

難以想像的歡愉與疼痛像大洪水一樣淹沒了他，後穴辛苦地咬著英雄王，不為交合所用的腸道被反覆的破開，龜頭碾在前列腺上讓恩奇都抽咽起來，賢王溫柔地舔去他的眼淚，卻沒有放緩侵犯他的速度。

「你夾太緊了、放鬆點啊。」英雄王拍打他的屁股，恩奇都就算連理智都快散去，還是勇氣可嘉的挑釁回去：「還不夾斷你。」

英雄王瞇起眼睛，賢王忍不住笑出聲，然後他們兩個一起把愛人操得同時用兩種性器高潮。溫暖的精液噴濺在嫌王的小腹上，愛液順著大腿流淌把他們三個人交纏的下身弄得溼漉，恩奇都閉著眼睛也能想像畫面有多麽淫逸混亂。

高潮過後恩奇都腿都軟了，英雄王卻沒半點要赦免他的樣子，頂著他的膝蓋不讓他休息。  
「喂、這樣就不行了？我們兩可還沒射呢。」

賢王摟著他往鬆軟的床被之間倒下，於是恩奇都變得像是半騎在賢王身上，由下而上的姿勢讓賢王能頂得更深，英雄王掐著摯友的腰，扳過恩奇都的臉吻了一口，放話要把他的小怪物操到不敢再囂張。

高潮過一次的陰道因為反覆抽送而發出了淫穢的水聲，後穴的抽插每一下都惡狠狠的頂在最敏感脆弱的地方。如果只有一個吉爾伽美什的話恩奇都是絕對不可能示弱，但是此刻他委屈地隨著被侵犯的頻率發出浪蕩又甜蜜的聲音。

「一次吃兩根應該挺爽的吧，嗯？」

恩奇都不想理會英雄王低等的挑釁，結果被幹得趴伏在賢王的胸膛上啜泣。他一點都不知道此刻的自己在吉爾伽美什的眼裡是多麼惹人憐愛，英雄王看著愛人從腰肢道與自己相連的下身、趴跪在床上的雙腳都因為交歡的快感而顫抖著；而被性愛催得潮紅的臉龐、被慾望染得混沌的眼神讓賢王沒辦法再對他更溫柔。

他們幾乎是同時射在恩奇都體內。前後同時被灌滿的衝擊讓恩奇都也跟著再高潮了一次，完全使不上力的身體被他的王安放在床上，恩奇都氣提得很淺，剛被使用完的穴口還很軟，含不住的精液漏了出來，他想夾緊雙腿卻累得無法動作。

「真想讓你看看自己現在的樣子啊，恩奇都。」  
「能露出這麼淫蕩表情的神造物，大概也只有你了。」

高潮後的餘韻讓腦袋暈乎乎的幾乎要化為一灘水，恩奇都甚至不確定自己有沒有開口回嘴，賢王用抱新娘的姿勢把他帶進浴室，神造兵器的復元力很強，沒多久就能窩在賢王懷裡一邊撒嬌一邊抱怨英雄王不該射在後面。

「你夾那麼緊我要怎麼拔出來？」英雄王白他一眼，繼續幫他做事後清理。

回到床上的時候恩奇都躺在正中間，他們閒聊似地跟賢王說起迦勒底的其他英靈，沒一會兒賢王的回答聲就變得斷斷續續。

「先睡吧，我們明天再說。」先注意到的是英雄王，賢王昏昏欲睡的還想逞強。

「不，我還能——」  
「吉爾先睡吧。」恩奇都輕快地說。「剛來到現世，迦勒底的魔力供應也需要一點時間適應，明天大概還有好多的檢查要做哩。」

他伸手擁抱賢王，把他帶進自己的懷裡，唱起了搖籃曲。久違的溫柔嗓音、幾乎要令人落淚的熟悉心跳，賢王雖然還想再逞強一下，卻一下就不敵疲困。

哄睡了一個以後，恩奇都抬頭正好對上英雄王的眼神，後者挑了挑眉。他們交換了心照不宣的眼神，英雄王搖了搖頭，恩奇都就也不說話，手指輕輕地順攏賢王垂散的髮絲。

「這種遊戲可不能常玩，我覺得我大概吃不消。」恩奇都敲了敲自己的腰側，下半身像不是自己的一樣，還克制不住會反射性地發抖。  
「我很懷疑這由不由得了你，朋友。」英雄王微笑。「你可能忘了，御主說我們暫時要三個人住在一起。」

✯

恩奇都隔天起床的第一件事，是用力地敲御主的門，要他想辦法再召喚一個自己。


End file.
